MixXCrystal Tales
by Loveless44
Summary: An alternate bleach universe, where humans are able to manipulate spiritual abilities, not limited to sword releases! Set in a world torn by conflict and war, with the bringing of peace to the world being a primary challenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue- Dancer in the Night

The night was cold. Not unbearable, but snow littered the floor of a great wide plain. At the edge was a huge gate with two guard towers. Standing at the top of one of the guard tower was an armoured guard who was in charge of defense in the area. He was wearing light weight leather armour, which was enhanced by a piece of chain mail worn loosely over the at his side was an ordinary longsword. This man, who was ranked a defending captain of a guild, could not shake off an uncanny premonition that something was about to happen.

_Something big._

Uneasily, he called for the 5 men in his security squad. They were similarly dressed, minus the chain-mail that the captain had. At his command, the 5 warriors ran down from the tower and down the hill towards the wide plains, shrouded in a blanket of sheer darkness. There was no moon in the night sky. The senior guard in the team of 5 led the group with a single wooden stick enchanted to bear fire. As the group proceeded cautiously, they felt a greater chill down their backs. Only this chill wasnt quite the one normally associated with cold temperature or icy weather. It was the chill that came from fear. A fear struck into their very souls, through spiritual pressure.

In front of the group of five stood a foreboding presence. Tall and dressed in a black cloak, barely discern able in the cold night head-guard asked, slowly,' Who are you? Why are you approaching our guild?' The figure did not reply and slowly removed his travelling cloak. Underneath it, the man wore a sleek white overcoat, which covered every other armour he wore.

Yasha stared ahead at the 5 beings in front of him. He felt nothing. It was pathetic. "Nobodies, huh?" he drawled. "Any of you know where's the kid named Ichimaru?" The head-guard reached for his long sword. The other 4 began to follow suit, when a powerful pressure anchored them to the ground. Their knees shattered under the sheer spiritual pressure, locked to the ground. "I won't ask a third time" continued the cold voice." After a brief moment of silence, he shook his head. "Didn't expect much of them anyway." he quipped, more to himself then to them. And he reached for his own kantana, hidden within his white sleeves. Bloodcurling screams shattered the silence of the cold night.

Hearing the loud screams, the Defense Captain knew something was up. He hated to leave the defense camp though and called for backup. 3 more warriors were sent to investigate. The Captain felt a strange chill, the source of his uneasiness. It wasn't the snowing that caused the coldness that night. The unusual coldness he felt, it belonged to spiritual pressure."Not the kind you felt from a Ice type though", he thought. He decided that it was best to follow the three warriors anyway. Following them down the stairway of the tower, he suddenly felt a cold prescense. Fear struck him , as did a heavy spiritual pressure. "Single file", he called out softly. the three warriors slowed and followed behind him. The Captain drew his sword. He held his breath and reached for the door. As he was about to turn the knob, another knight appeared beside him. It was a Defense General, one rank higher than the Captain. The Captain nodded briefly as a sign of respect. The General whispered, "I'll be beside you."The General readied his spear. The knob turned.

"Crunch!" The door splintered in two. With tremendous force, a blade suddenly pierced through the wooden door and with blinding speed , throughout the team, still in single file formation. There was shock as none of the 4 in the team knew what had hit them. Even the General was in shock. The sword withdrew equally stealthily and quickly. It disappeared, in fact, within the blink of an eye. All the warriors collapsed.

The General felt fear grip him, as though a huge pair of invisible hands was grabbing his shoulders. "Someone better, but still rather pathetic," a voice announced stepped into the tower stairwell, his face illuminated by the candle torches that littered the stairwell walls. His face was fox like, with eyes closed in slits and a wide grin,that had an evil look to General was unable to react. Fear gripped his heart. The cold voice continued," So, do you know where the Ichimaru kid is?" The General mustered up all his courage. He thought of the guild, the guild he had sworn to protect. His family, the guild leader, who promoted him from a mere guard to his current rank. He felt honoured to be in the silver circle. The General stared the white figure in his slit eyes and was about to speak when , the same immense pressure nailed his kness to the tower floor. He felt great shock, and slowy said," i'll tell you, over my dead body." "So be it." sneered the voice. I'll just eliminate every last one of you silver circle." He reached for his sword. Blood splattered the floor, and the spear hit the ground with a resonating clang.

Yasha left the building. Just like that, in a split second, he had defeated everyone in the defence camp. "Aaaah, no good" he thought aloud. "They'll discover the scene in a day, two if im really lucky. I should destroy my trace." He drew his sword again. Yasha dashed about the defence compound. The buildings crumbled to the ground in dust and debris. Yasha sheathed his blade, and threw on his travelling cloak. He disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the sunlight bathed the land in a warm morning glow, a scout team from the guild, the Silver Circle had arrived at the camp. A General that was scheduled to arrive at the camp was to be escorted back to the guild. Immediately, they saw they huge destruction that had taken place. As they were about to return to the main guild and report the matter, they didn't notice a prescense hidden in the shadows. Sitting atop a tree branch, cloaked in darkness was a powerful Shinobi. He was dressed mainly in black. He carried a Wakizashi by his side. As the group left the camp, the shinobi swiftly leapt off the tree branch. He reached into his pocket and threw kunai at blinding speed. One by one the scouts collapsed. "That should delay them for you. This small favour is nothing compared to what i owe you, huh. I'll repay it all. So i owe nothing, Yasha!"  
Silver Circle- City -

The Silver Circle was a huge guild. It was a division of an even bigger guild, designed and set up for the sole purpose of helping newbies gain power. The guild leader was a great man, friendly to all allies, kind and helpful to all newbies, but a fearsome threat to anyone that dared to harm them. Right now , the man sat in the living halls of his guild, drinking sake. He was a tall man, and wore a large coat over his hakusho, with a big silver coloured circle symbol on its back. He was having lunch with 6 of his most trusted men, who were also members of the bigger guild, the Divine Circle. The six disciples were collectively known as the Silver Wolves. Together with the leader, they were the main combat force of the Silver Circle.

Two hours earlier, someone had arrived with disturbing news. The usually peaceful Silver Circle had one of it's defence camps completely destroyed, and both a captain and a general had been killed. The guild leader, Yukisho now ate in silence. He was fuming. After lunch, he sent one of the six men to investigate the scene. " I'll leave you to investigate the matter, Kisaragi-kun. But you are not to engage in battle with anyone yet. This could be dangerous." Kisaragi replied " Could it be him? Could it really be? If so, he's in danger, isn't he? The new boy in our guild, Ichimaru Shiki." Yukisho shook his head. "It has to be. No one else in their right mind would attack a guild like this. Ever since the day i took Shiki-chan in, i expected this to happen. Just.. not this soon." Kisaragi scowled." That demon, he would do anything to be the strongest,huh? Even if it meant killing a harmless newbie. What a guy." "Still.. Kisaragi. I have a bad feeling about this. You are not to engage in battle, especially if it is Ichimaru Yasha we are talking about."

Another voice cut in. " Is he that strong? I want to see his strength for myself, then." Yukisho stared at his other disciple, Akayama. "I know you are eager to test your power, Akayama.. But this is not the time. I have faced this man. Once. And i have heard rumours that he has gained control over a greater level of power, Akayama. You are no match for him." "But-!" "My decision is final , Akayama. If it's a test of strength you desire, you may duel me." With that, Yukisho strode out of the room.

"A man like that, disturbing the times of peace.. Annoying, isn't it, Yukisho?" Yukisho smiled. In these times of peace, a man like Yasha would probably find it hard to survive. "It just shows.. Yukisho. There is no true peace. Even in these supposed peaceful plains, you can feel it, can't you? The tremors.. of war." "Enough, Goura. Nothing you say will make me go back to the combat division. Even if it is ochestrated peace, I still desire it." The man sitting on the rails of the balcony sighed. "You never change, do you. Ever so peace-loving." "I changed you didn't I? Demon Blade, Goura. Does your blade lust for blood once more?" Goura smiled. "Won't happen for a while, don't you worry." Goura got up. He was a tall man, almost 2 metres tall. He was wearing ordinary clothing, Lightweight class armour. Slung by his right was a sword, wrapped neatly in bandages. "If you must know, I have information. From the combat division. The Divine Circle's satellite towers tell me, Yasha is on the move again. He even has a companion now. Who knows if he finally settled with a guild. A class-3 betrayer, having a companion... I shudder to think of it. You allowed a certain kid into your division again, didn't you. Geez, brewing all this trouble." Yukisho shoke his head. "A man with power such as Yasha. He probably was never alone. Even Class-3 betrayers could be working on the orders of someone they are truly loyal to, you know?"

"Yukisho-sama! I have something alarming to report. It has been over 3 hours since Akayama and Kisaragi's units have left the guild. Still they have not returned!" Yukisho stood up. He glanced briefly at Goura, but the Demon Blade had already left. Yukisho shook his head. " I trust them, they'll be fine..."

-Hideout in the Mountains -

Yasha sat a small wooden table. He was sipping from a cup of coffee. The table and the area was illuminated by candles lining the wall. His blade was sheathed and slung lazily by his side. A man strode into the little cavern hidden on the edge of the mountains. He was masked and dressed completely in dark colours, such as black. The man strode to Yasha, then announced steadily,'Silver Circle's on your trail, Yasha.' Yasha nodded. How was this suprising? he wondered,irritated. But he said nothing. "Something else, Yasha. Of the team dispatched by Silver Circle..2 are with hidden potential.." Yasha jerked at this. " And?" he inquired, rather hastily. The man could sense the obvious excitment Yasha displayed. It HAD been a while since he met anyone with potential, after all. "They won't be a problem no longer. I took care of them." 'Personally? 'Yasha pressed. 'Of course not, Yasha. Discretion is important on this mission. This isn't your personal mission, after all.' ' True , that..'. Yasha's indifference was apparent."The names of the two members of the team dispatched by S.C are Kisaragi and Akayama. Akayama is a sword user, i could sense strong Haki from him, so he's a pirate. Doesn't seem to use a fruit, though. Kisaragi..is a shinobi. I'm unsure of his abilities as yet." "The assasins'll be enough',Yasha drawled.'I'll deal with them if they fail. You're coming along too, right?'. Yasha stood up. 'So, when are the assasins arriving, Uchiha Kouji? '. A grin flashed on his face. It reeked of evil intent, thought the shinobi.


End file.
